The Perfect Two
by PotterHead146
Summary: It's a beautiful day in Seoul, Korea. BTS and Living legacy are inside enjoying each others company. It is a day of fun and games. But Two members are missing. The two are in the recording studio working on a something that they have been working on for a while now. But will one bow under their fears or will they conquer their fear a create something beautiful?


Disclaimer: all credit goes to Clariefitz. She created the original story that inspired this one-shot. All of her stories are amazing and I am glad to have read all of them. Clariefitz is truly amazing!

It was a warm day in Korea. The sky was a beautiful blue with wispy clouds that played in the blue. The sun beat down on the city of Seoul warming it up. It was a good day to go out and enjoy the sun or to stay in and enjoy the AC. That was exactly what BTS and Living Legacy were doing. Both groups were in their shared apartment. Lex, Dylan, Mabel, J-Hope, Jimin and Jungkook were playing a intense game of twister in the main room. They were laughing and giggling at the positions that they were in, some of thier faces were turning red from either embarrassment and exertion. So far the girls were beating the boys 5-2. Ash and Suga were watching the group play with amusement. Ash was cheering for the girls calling to play the next round. Suga sat back watching them a smile tugging at his lips as he watched the group play.

Jin and Mikki were curled up on the couch playing some Mario cart that Jin had hooked up to the tv. Their eyes were glued to the screen but they were laughing and pushing each other playfully trying to get the other one to lose. Mikki was determined to win she had a winning streak and she didn't want to lose it. Rae and Rap Monster were sitting together at the table with their heads bowed together and head phones in. They were smiling and sharing music. They were going back and forth showing each other their favorite albums and artists. Rap Monster had his arm around Rae smiling as he laughed at the one song she was showing him. Rae was laughing as well not removing his arm she actually looked quite comfortable.

But two people were missing. one from both of the groups. V and Perrie were down in the recording room playing with a song that they have been working on together for a while. They were both going over the notes pointing at the parts that they had fix and circling parts where they had practiced so hard with. Both V and Perrie had been in the recording room for a few hours now. Perrie felt very confident knowing that she had the notes down and had her parts memorized. But V looked a little unsure if not a little nervous.

Perrie looks at V sensing his uneasiness and asks "are you alright Tae Tae?"

He looks down nervously and says "I don't want to mess this up."

Perrie looks at V her eyes softening and she smiles warmly "You wont mess this up. I've heard you practice so many times, and you sound amazing every time."

He looks at her and says "I just don't want to mess up...after all the hard work that we put into this."

Perrie smiles her eyes glowing brightly. "Tae Tae you won't. Trust me. I have seen you do this so many times. All you have to do is believe in your self and," she lifts her hand up and puts it on his chest over his heart and says, "and sing from your heart."

V looks down placing his hand over hers and asks, "My heart?"

Perrie nods and smiles "Your heart will never lead you astray. Your heart beats like every beat in a song. Listen to your heart and let your heart guide you."

V looks at her his heart jumping out of her chest as he smiles nervously "alright i'll try."

She smiles grabbing his hand and pulls him into the booth and says "alright lets starts now." she hands him his headphones he takes them and slips them on. Perrie goes and hooks everything. Once she has every thing hooked up she joins V in the booth slipping her headphones on. She smiles giving V a thumbs up before reaching over and pressing the play button. V smiles nervously but returns her thumbs up. He takes a deep breath and releases. The intro to the music begins.

Perrie smiles and takes a deep breath and sings "ooh~ oooooh~ yeah yeah yeeeah~" V feels shivers go up his spine at her voice as she continues " You can be the peanut butter to my jelly. You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly. You can be the captain and I can be your first mate. You can be the chills that I can feel on our first date."

V picks up the next verse his deep velcro voice filling the booth but you could tell he was nervous by the way he was twisting his fingers, "You can be the hero and I can be the side kick. You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split. You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'. Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'."

Perrie smiles brightly her blue eyes glittering with happiness and excitement. "Don't know if I could ever be, without you cause boy you complete me."

V grins his nerves dying away as he sings happily "And in time I know that we'll both see, that we're all we need."

"'Cause you are the apple to my pie. You're the straw to my berry." Perrie is dancing to the beat of the song doing a cute little jiggle.

V smiles chuckling as he sings into the mic "You're the smoke to my high. And you're the one i wanna marry."

They start dancing in the both to the song their hands intertwining. Perrie smiles up at V and looks into his eyes as she sings, "'Cause you're the one for me"

V chimes in smiling warmly at her his eyes not leaving her for a moment. "For me."

"And i'm the one for you ."

"For you."

"You take the both of us."

"Of us."

In unison in a perfect harmony their voices raise into the air filling the air. "And we're the perfect two. We're the perfect two. We're the perfect two. Baby me and you. We're the perfect two~"

They continue singing the song just how they practiced so many times. A smile stretching across their faces singing in unison their voices rising and falling in perfect harmony. as they sang they were dancing to the beat. They were having a blast singing and dancing. Perrie looked at V as he sang his heart into the song her heart swelling with pride for V. She was so proud of him. She was happy that he was over is nervousness and enjoying him self. V at the same time was thankful to Perrie. She had helped him and encouraged him through his doubts.

The song began to crescendo hitting the climax. V takes a deep breath and sings deeply his heart in each word. "You know that i'll never doubt ya. And you know that I think about ya. And you know I can't live without ya."

Perrie smiles at V singing her part. "I love the way that you smile. And maybe in just a while. I can see us walking down he aisle."

"'Cause you're the one for me." V looks at Perrie locking eyes with her singing deeply making her skin crawl with goose bumps.

"for me."

"And i'm the one for you."

"For you."

"You take the both of us"  
"Of us"  
Once again in a finale of notes they sing In unison in a perfect harmony their voices raise into the air filling the air. Their hearts beating with every word. "And we're the perfect two. We're the perfect two. We're the perfect two. Baby me and you."

Perrie sings softly "We're the perfect two."

V smiles finishing softly "Perfect two me and you."

The final note plays and rings through the room. Perrie squeals happily pulling her head phones off and tackling V in a hug "That was amazing Tae Tae! You were absolutely dazzling! I told you could do it!"

V stumbles back catching her and returning her embrace and says "Thank you Perrie. You encouraged me and helped me with my fear."

Perrie smiles up at him, "I will always help you Tae Tae. No matter what."

V smiles and hugs her more and says "I know you will." And as he hugged her keeping her in their warm embrace he thought 'I will always be there for you to help you like how you have helped me.'


End file.
